Meet The Family
by wolverinacullen
Summary: A crossover between my stories and Sky79's, what happens when Kim convinces Daken to go see his father? What else would happen with the son of Wolverine?...


**Meet The Family**

**Crossover with Sky79's stories. AU.**

**Daken/Kim and Nikki/Logan**

"We have to go see him" Kim insisted, for the fourth time that morning. Daken sighed, his head rolling back on the couch. At long last Kim had let him come to her apartment, and now he was getting hounded for her never meeting his father.

"I don't want to. Can't you see it? We're not on the best terms" he said, for the fourth time.

"We can change that!" she insisted, "Please Daken, for me?"

He looked at her, a sweet pout on her lips and sighed, "Fine. You win. I give up. You're unbeatable."

She grinned and he tugged her recklessly over the back of the couch, making her shout with laughter as he pressed their lips together in a kiss. He smiled, "But you owe me now."

"Anything you want" she said, laying across him, grinning playfully.

"Oh how you'll wish you hadn't said that..." he said, and grinned back mischievously.

**_The Next Day-_**

Daken looked at the large door in front of him, "I really don't want you to do this. You're going to regret it. So am I."

Kim pounded the large door knocker with both hands, "Don't overreact Daken, it'll be fine. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

A beautiful woman with red hair opened the door, the deep indigo streak running down the side standing out against her crimson hair, stark pale skin and glowing silver and green eyes.

"Oh my god...Nikki?" he asked softly.

"You know each other?" Kim asked, feeling a surge of jealousy.

"We used to work together" Daken said, slapping his forehead and muttering, "I knew we shouldn't have come."

"I'm Kim. We're here to see Wolverine" she said, holding out her hand to Nikki, who shook it gently. The other woman was so...wild looking, but really she seemed very nice. Kim pulled Daken in by the end of his shirt, and made him sit down in a chair beside her. He was hiding his face in his hands, muttering.

"We shouldn't be here. I never should've let you win. This won't be good" he said.

"Why? Because of your old team mate? Or was she more?" Kim asked.

"She's just my friend! I admit, I had a thing for her at one point in time, but...last I heard, she was dating my father. This just got really, really awkward" he said.

Nikki walked back in, seeming to drag Logan the way Kim had dragged Daken, "Here he is. Logan, this is Kim. And you know Daken."

Logan nodded at them both, remaining quiet.

"Be nice" Nikki hissed, "Or I am making you sleep on the couch for the next decade."

He sighed, "Kim. Daken."

"Better than that" she said softly, and sat down opposite Kim.

Logan gave a heavier sigh and went to shake Kim's hand. Daken didn't move, which was alright with him.

"So what's the reason for the visit?" Nikki asked, pleasantly.

"Well, we just wanted to drop in and say hello. I wanted to meet you guys really badly. Daken and I are together" she said.

Logan stared at her like she was crazy, and Nikki smiled, "I suppose Daken hasn't heard much from where he stands, but Logan and I got married. So I suppose this was for the best."

Daken's eyes opened wide, his head coming out of his hands like a turtle from a shell, "YOU WHAT?"

Kim laughed outright at his expression, and so did Nikki.

"Yeah, she's your step-mother. Get used to it" Logan said, wrapping his arm around his wife and kissing her gently.

"But..." Daken stammered, rising, "You couldn't have! How could you ever replace my mother?!"

"I didn't" Logan said, guilt showing in his expression.

"No, you just forgot about her. You moved on with my only real friend? That's low, even for you" Daken snarled, standing in front of him.

"Daken, just try to understand-" Nikki began.

"You were my only real friend! You gave a damn about me, and you knew how much I hated him! And yet you did this to me! Don't. Just don't you backstabbing, lying traitor" he hissed, anger rising in his chest.

Kim saw her eyes water and she growled out loud, "I love him. There is nothing in this world you could do or say to stop me from loving him, do you understand? I have been more than your friend for a long time, I have been real family to you. I thought you might be happy, but no. The great prince Daken is never happy."

"It's not like I had an invitation to the wedding or anything" he snarled.

"Because you wouldn't have come anyway. I know you" she said, "You would've come to laugh in my face and try to stop it from happening. You would've turned your back on us and never spoke to either of us again. Is it really that terrible Daken? Can you really hate me so much for loving him?"

Daken's fists shook with rage, his claws threatening to come down, "Don't ever tell me that you love him! My mother loved him and that was her mistake!"

Nikki's lips trembled, "Then maybe you should've never come. Because I will never take that back."

Logan stood, getting between them, "You're going too far kid, tone it down. She's been nothing but good to you all this time, don't go acting like she's the one to blame." He tucked Nikki under his arm, pulling her against his chest. He hated seeing her upset like this.

"No, that's you. You had to move in and take her, just like she was your prize to be won? I can't stand you. This is exactly why, nothing in my life is ever mine! Try living in your shadow, why don't you? Realize it's not all fun and games, now is it?" Daken snarled.

"Daken stop it!" Kim shouted, "She is your friend, and now your mom, and he's your dad! Can't you see how much they really care about you?! Stop it, just stop it!"

Tears burned in her eyes, brimming at the edge and threatening to fall, "Just be nice. It won't kill you. Just stop fighting them, what is it exactly that you won't let go of? That your mom died? Oh big deal, I murdered my father! Try living with yourself when you're the reason your family is dead! At least it wasn't you that did it, at least you didn't get to see them die. You were too young, you would've never remembered..."

Nikki reached out and touched Kim's shoulder, "It's okay."

Daken reached out and pulled Kim into his arms, "I'm sorry. Don't mind me. I'm just being an idiot again."

She laughed, "You're not an idiot. You can be a real royal pain sometimes, but that's part of what I like about you."

She wiped her wet eyes, and rested against his shoulder, "Can we please start over? I really didn't want it to go like this."

Nikki smiled, "I have a feeling the boys will never really, fully make nice with each other, but it's worth a shot."

The two women smiled at each other, and Daken mustered a small smile for his father, who smiled back. 'So it wasn't so bad' he thought, and cut off that thought before he could jinx it. It was just fine now, and he wanted it to stay that way.

**The End**


End file.
